


Descending Down

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: AU-Dracula always crazy, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Body Modification, Coming Untouched, Corset Piercing, Dark!Adrian, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manhandling, Manipulation, Mind Break, Necromancy, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Wall Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: After a few tense moments, Hector slowly stood, backing away slowly as the animals followed him. The wolf huffed, circling around itself, and it seemed to grow... bigger. He reared back onto his hind legs, which were now pale feet, leading into the shape of a man. Hector stared in shock as the fur was shed, revealing a man, tall and thin, with golden hair falling over his shoulders like water. The man ran his gloved fingers through the strands to toss it back before fixing those same golden eyes onto him. Hector took an involuntary step back. Whatever this man was, he truly had no way to escape him. "Tell me," he said his voice somehow light and deep. "What does a child like you run from in the middle of the night?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please protect Hector from me. Here's a new dice roll  
> D4: non con  
> D6: size difference  
> D8: Castlevania  
> D9: abduction  
> D12: body modification  
> D20: mind break
> 
> Props to Udunie, for editing this and making it a thousand times better.

The fire was slowly dying out, The only sound around was the occasional popping from something inside cracking. He had made sure that there were not enough remains to bring back. He wondered if there were any bones left, and if there were, should he bury them, just to be sure?

Cezar gave a low warning growl, turning to face down the road and stand his ground. Down the path was the light of a lantern peeking through the trees and about to come around the bend. The other townspeople must have seen the smoke and were coming to investigate. Cezar whined looking between the two points of interests, his one good eye wide with the fright that Hector was feeling. He waved his hand ushering the dog toward him as he started to run in the opposite direction. He did not want to be caught by these people. They would not understand. 

The fields were tall with the crops this time of year, and he knew all the paths he had made in them, where he would not make the wheat give him away. He ran easily to the other side to the fence, stopping to make sure Cezar followed him before hopping over it to the woods away from the village. The night was bright with a full moon, but the forest was not yet in autumn so the leaves blocked most of the light, and it was hard to see where he was stepping. Even with his slowed pace, he was able to make it to the river, on the way, his other pets were called to him, the wide-eyed deer he had helped last week, and Achilles the cat climbing down from a tree nearby. He did not know if they had sensed his distress, or they just thought he was a familiar face, but they all sat by the bank as Hector caught his breath. The only sounds he could hear were that of the forest at night. 

Hector had thought long and hard about what he had to do after the deed was done. He would travel north, making sure not to leave a trail behind him. The villagers would either think he died in the fire with his parents, or assume he had done it. In either case, news would spread so he would have to avoid people as much as possible. 

The deer startled suddenly, staring across the water at something there. Hector saw a large white wolf standing at the other side, watching them with intense golden eyes. Hector felt his breath freeze in his chest. There was something off about this animal, in the same way that others found Cezar disconcerting. Before he could move, the wolf jumped over the river in one leap, landing only thirty feet away, The animals quickly stood in front of him, even little Cezar, who didn't even come up to the wolf's knee. 

The wolf seemed amused, and Hector couldn't blame him. He could easily overtake Hector if he so wished, but he sat down facing the group and stayed silent. After a few tense moments, Hector slowly stood, backing away slowly as the animals followed him. The wolf huffed, circling around itself, and it seemed to grow... bigger. He reared back onto his hind legs, which were now pale feet, leading into the shape of a man. Hector stared in shock as the fur was shed, revealing a man, tall and thin, with golden hair falling over his shoulders like water. The man ran his gloved fingers through the strands to toss it back before fixing those same golden eyes onto him. Hector took an involuntary step back. Whatever this man was, he truly had no way to escape him. "Tell me," he said his voice somehow light and deep. "What does a child like you run from in the middle of the night?" 

Hector felt his voice catch in his throat, and he could not respond. The man tilted his head to the side, as if listening for something, and then Hector could hear the shouts of the villagers, calling for him. "Is it them?" he asked with an amused lilt to his tone. Hector found himself nodding, and the creature chuckled. "Then you won't be calling out for them, will you?" 

That got Hector moving, blindly flinging himself backward and turning to run. He dared not look behind him, but he couldn't hear the man running after him. He was just about to reach the bridge when his legs were grabbed out from under him. He fell hard into a heap, his chin hitting the ground sharply. He tasted blood in his mouth, but he ignored it to twist around, battering at the man pressing down on him. A hand was shoved over his mouth. "Don't make a sound," he said in Hector's ear. The other hand twisted his arm behind his back. "I won't kill you, but can you say the same for them? How would they react if they saw your little pets protecting you like this?"

Hector whimpered, nodding in hopes that the man would understand he didn't plan to run anymore. The creature removed his hand, seeming to reach behind himself. When it came back into his view, it was balled into a fist, something crunching inside it. He smelled something thick in the air, so much so that it made his mind dizzy instantly. He tried to hold his breath, but it was too late, the forest grew fuzzy, then suddenly disappeared as he was staring up at the man again, before he crashed into unconsciousness.

*

Adrian opened the entrance doors without preamble. The grand hall was empty, as it usually was when they weren't expecting visitors. The unearthly animals followed tentatively behind him, the little dog yipping at him angrily as he carried his master in his arms. The boy was closer to a man than a child, but he still weighed next to nothing in Adrian's grasp. 

He was not even up the stairs when his father joined him, his footsteps echoing loudly to announce his presence. "My boy," he said fondly, rounding the column so that they could see each other. He stopped short at the sight of his son, and Adrian waited patiently for him to ask his questions. "Where did you find that?" he asked at last.

"A little to the south of here," Adrian answered honestly. He held the boy out at arm's length for his father to examine. "He was fleeing from villagers, with these," he nodded to the decaying animals behind him, "protecting him."

The shock was clear on Dracula's face. "They belong to him?"

"Well, I certainly didn't ask them to come along." 

Dracula chuckled. "Fair point." He studied the boy with renewed intensity. "Such a rare power to do so many at such an age."

"May I keep him?" Adrian asked, already drawing him back toward his chest. There were all sorts of smells clinging to his skin: decay, smoke, hatred, and a hint of something else, so concealed that Adrian could not identify, but knew he needed to. "He might be useful."

"You may do what you wish," Dracula said offhandedly. "If he survives being with you for a few days, we will see what he is capable of. If not." he shrugged. "It's not as if we are in short supply of forgemasters." 

Adrian smirked, thinking of the man they had picked up a month ago, seeking them out to help their revenge on the world. He looked down at the boy's slack face, his sharp features softened from when he had first laid eyes on this glittering creature. He had such crystal clear eyes, the color of the magic that moved the castle. Adrian found himself wanting to see them again. "I think I will take care of him." 

"And his pets as well?" Dracula asked pointedly. 

Adrian hefted the boy into an easier position before walking past his father and heading up to his room. "If he behaves." 

*

Hector woke with a jolt. There was sunlight pouring in from a large window, where he could see that he was very high over a winter landscape. The room he was lying in was made of dark grey stone, and though he could see the snow just outside, the air was warm, even as he pulled the covers back on the bed. 

One of the doors on the other side of the room opened, making him jump. The man from the forest wandered out, a small towel in his hand and a bored expression. When their eyes met, he smiled, but Hector did not think that it was supposed to be comforting. The man had a sinister aura about him, and every nerve in Hector's body was telling him to run, but the only exits seemed to be the window and the doors that he was standing right next to, so Hector was trapped. "Good morning," he said, "How are you feeling?" 

"What do you want?" Hector asked, surprised that his voice did not shake. 

The man's fragile smile disappeared for a deep frown. "I haven't decided yet," he said, his voice flat. He sat on the bed, Holding out the towel to dab at his face and neck. Hector didn't dare try to push him away. "For as little time as you were running around in the forest, you have accumulated your fair share of grime. I'll have to give you a proper bath soon, but for now, this will do."

Hector was silent as he finished his work, setting aside the towel. "What are you?" 

The man chuckled. "What an odd question," he said teasingly. He took Hector's chin in his hands, inspecting different areas of his face. "Why don't you try and guess?" The small smile he had as he spoke let Hector see the sharp points of fangs.

Hector had heard many stories of shapeshifters in the village, some were said to steal children, some to eat corpses and summon demons, others were demons themselves. When This man looked at him, he felt his breath quicken: he was so unearthly beautiful, even as his eyes were sharp with concentration, studying him as if he was livestock about to be purchased. Hector had no idea which this man could be without knowing what he wanted.

"What is your name?" The man asked suddenly, as if realizing he did not have it for the first time. 

"Hector."

He smiled, a more genuine one this time. "My name is Adrian," he said, releasing his chin and leaving the bed, he reached over to the side and brought out a bowl of steaming stew and offered it to him. "You must be very hungry, I hope you like lamb."

Hector stared at it, studying the plain looking stew as it's contents swirled in it. Hector recalled stories of humans becoming trapped in the underworld by delicious foods, and he was filled with a sudden and all-consuming dread. Hector swallowed down his gut reaction to knock it away, instead shaking his head stiffly. 

Again, Adrian's false cheer disappeared, and his eyes became heavy-lidded as he set the bowl on the table by the bed. "If you are not hungry, there's someone I would like you to meet." He stood from the bed and grabbed Hector's wrist. "Don't try anything stupid," he warned, pulling him out the door. "You won't get far." 

This place, this... castle, was enormous, not just in size, but the hallways were the size of houses, the ceilings seemed to tower into the darkness. Hector tried to keep track of where they were going, but there were just too many turns, and everything looked the same. 

Adrian eventually opened a door that looked exactly like all the others that they had passed, except behind this one was a small study, with two large armchairs occupied by two other people, a man about his age and... someone else. Hector stared at him, stunned by him. He was large, even sitting down Hector could tell he towered over all them. His features were sharper than Adrian's, accented with a pointy beard and mustache. Each of these men had red, inhuman stares. They were sitting around a small table, covered with books and drawings of what seemed to be of the insides of humans, and in the center was a dead bird, and Hector wanted to shrink away from them, but Adrian pulled him inside. "Good evening, Adrian." The... demon said, barely looking at him as he studied Hector. "And hello to you." 

"This is Hector, Father," Adrian said, going to stand beside his chair. "Hector, This is Isaac." The human nodded stoically at him, and Adrian placed a hand on the demon's shoulder. "And this is my father, Vlad Dracula Tepes." 

Hector felt his heart freeze in his chest. He recognized the name immediately. There wasn't a soul in Europe that didn't know the name Dracula, the person waging war in the north. His village had talked about it around their dinner table and as pointless conversation. Something that was important, but didn't affect them. The wars were other countries problems. Stories of his cruelty and carnage were that of nightmares, told to naughty children to make sure they did not wander off during the night. The fact that he was here, after everything he'd done, it seemed like divine punishment. 

Hector tried to get out something, but his voice was stuck in his throat. He took a step away, his back pressed against the door that had closed behind them. The man - Isaac - gave a cruel chuckle. "It seems the cat has caught his tongue," he said in a deep, quiet voice. 

"He's just shy," Adrian said, as if in on some sort of joke.

"I'm sorry," Hector said finally, his fingers scraping at the wood under his nails. "I-I- I don't understand. What do you want?" 

"Easy, Hector," Dracula said. He held his hand out and beckoned him forward. Adrian was frowning behind his father, the obvious threat to the tension that was in the room. "My son brought you here because he thought you were interesting, and you are still alive because I agree." He pointed to the bird in front of them. "If you would please: show us what you can do."

Hector's gaze flicked to each face in turn, watching him expectantly. His mind whirled as he thought about his options. He was dead, in the long run, plain and simple. What they were asking of him was too easy, and it felt like a trap, that if he gave in to their requests he would never leave, but if he didn't, Adrian would surely get to kill him. No one here would stop him. His head would end up on a pike. 

He took a shaking step forward, already reaching into his pocket to feel his coins, a comforting and familiar weight. All they wanted was a small little crow. It was simple, and when he did as they asked, maybe they would let him go, though he had no idea where he was or where he was going. At least he was far away from his village. He raised his shaking hands up over the bird, feeling as though at any moment, one of them would slap his coins out of his hands, and it would be revealed to be a trap. Still, they all just watched him. He took a deep breath to steady himself, and snapped the coins together. The sparks fizzled out before they hit the feathers, though its leg twitched. It didn't look like it had been dead for long, so only one more strike should do it. The warmth he felt building inside him was swirling in his belly, making the life that existed inside him. He focused on the shine of the beak, on how nice it would be to hear its voice, then struck. 

No one moved as the bright blue sparks sank into the bird, then the muscles started to shudder, coming back to life. The crow's eye snapped open, an unnatural brilliant blue, scrambling to its feet. It cawed in distress, shaking itself to shed some feathers, but it only took a moment for it to calm down, taking in its surroundings. Cocking its head to the side, it hopped up, it's wings fling out as it clutched at Hector's shoulder. Hector couldn't help but smile, petting gently at its neck, as it cooed. 

"Interesting," Dracula mused, steepling his fingers to his lips. Hector felt the cold fear returning. Was that not what they wanted? Were they going to take it away? But then he saw Dracula offer him a small, genuine smile. "That's very good, Hector. Did anyone show you how to do this?" Hector shook his head. He shared a meaningful look with Isaac, and Adrian was smirking from where he stood, his eyes roaming over Hector. "You have a very special gift. You and Isaac are what we call forgemasters, because you rebuild the dead." He waved his hand, and a chair appeared next to Isaac at the table. "Here, in this castle, with us, is one of the only places that this will be celebrated, instead of scorned." The faces of his parents flashed to his mind. "I would be honored, Hector, if you joined us." 

Hector, instinctively, looked to Adrian. He did nothing, but his hand had drifted to rest on the top of the chair, his pale, elegant fingers tapping idly against the red velvet. Hector was too overwhelmed to think clearly. He was exhausted, hungry, terrified, and they all seemed to want him to make some huge decision, and he wasn't even sure if it had been offered. 

But really where else was he to go? He had already planned to flee his home, and here, it seemed like he was actually worth something, even if his gut told him that this would all just slip away. 

When he sat down, both of the demons smiled. 

*****

They sat in that room for hours. Hector was given a book and told to start reading. The first one was in a language he couldn't read, and at first he tried to pretend, studying the pictures of the organs of a human's chest, until the book was snatched from his hands, thrown to the side by Isaac. Dracula did not look startled, simply grabbing another one off the pile and handing it to Hector. "You should have said something," he said. "is Latin all right?"

Adrian had summoned his own couch and lazed about while Dracula talked to them. Hector could barely keep up, and mostly stayed silent, listening to both deep voices going over his head. Adrian mostly stared at Hector, and Hector tried to focus.

He suddenly stood, seemingly at random. He circled around to pull open the door. "Come, Hector," he ordered, before exiting the room.

Hector froze, looking to Dracula to figure out what to do. He didn't want to be alone with Adrian. These two men seemed calm and sensible compared to him, and they didn't... ogle him. Surely if Dracula willed it, he would have to let Hector stay. But Dracula seemed to be perfectly content to leave him be. "You'd better go, Hector. Tardiness is not a valued quality." Isaac was smirking down at his own book. A cold stone was slowly sinking into his stomach as he stood. His legs felt stiff as he followed Adrian out of the room. 

They weren't even at the end of the hallway when Adrian rounded on him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pinning him against the wall. Hector didn't have time to catch his breath before his lips were being attacked, sharp teeth stabbing at his flesh, fingers tangling in his hair to pull his head back. Adrian made his way down the tanned column of skin as he nipped, drawing little pinpricks of blood in his wake. Hector pushed at his shoulders. "Stop!" he shouted. He frantically looked back to the open door, but there was no rescue.

"Hush," Adrian snapped, working his way back up to press flush against him. "You wouldn't want to get punished on your first day, would you?" he asked, nibbling on his ear. His hands were pulling at their clothing, exposing more of Hector’s chest and pulling his own trousers down. 

"It's very lucky for both of us that you're so pretty. A pretty toy that's so useful, with your little magics." He pulled Hector's head further back, so that the top of his scalp was pressed hard into the stone, and he dove forward. Hector cried out as a sharp stabbing pain right at the side of his neck. Lips were pulling at his skin. _Blood,_ Hector thought wildly. _He wants my blood._ He grit his teeth against the pain, if those two weren't going to come to his aid, there was no point in showing how weak he was. He was quickly losing his edge, his body going lax with the lack of flow, his mind slowly becoming dim. It seemed that Adrian was following suit, his grip unfurling from his hair to grab him by the hips, pushing him up the wall so he wouldn't have to lean over Hector. 

Something strange was happening, beyond the pain, beyond the fading surroundings, there was a sort of euphoria. Hector didn't know if this was some magic the vampire was working on him, or his body had been pushed over the edge of complete insanity, but warmth started to bubble inside of him. It was slow and relentless in it's spread. Adrian lifted his leg to wrap around his waist, and Hector brought the other up on his own, letting his arms hang limply at his side. Adrian rolled his hips forward, pressing his hardness into Hector's hip. He felt his own cock straining against his pants. It would have surprised him if he had been capable of such a high energy emotion. Instead, he tried to stifle the moans that were escaping his slack mouth. 

He pulled away from Hector's neck slowly, leaving with a lingering kiss that did not match the intensity of his hips. Hector couldn't keep up. He pulled away enough to look up at him, the gold of his eyes seemed to glow. His lips were red with the traces of blood. "Make no mistake," he growled as he thrust their cocks together. "I found you, you belong to me. If I want to bend you over the table and fuck you into it, the only response you are allowed to have is to beg for more."

Hector could barely comprehend the words, but he nodded. The pleasure was boiling over, building at the base of his spine like rock ready to drop. Adrian squeezed down on his thigh, his hips pistoning at such a daunting speed, Hector's orgasm was ripped out of him, his body spasming in one long intense pulse, then collapsing into exhaustion, even as his cock kept emptying into his trousers. Adrian didn’t last long after, groaning into Hector’s neck as he added to the mess, covering his crotch with thin, cold come. 

When he released Hector, he slid down to the ground, utterly spent, unable to even lift his fingers. Adrian straightened his clothing and hair, smiling sharply. “Good boy,” he purred. “Best go back to my father. I'm going to go find you some food.” he made to step away, but paused when he saw Hector wasn't moving. “Well go on,” he said, prodding his side with his boot.

It took a herculean effort to lift his arm trying to drag himself to his feet. Adrian sighed, then scooped him off his feet, carrying him off.

Hector didn't see where they were going, he was asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehehe

Adrian strode into the workshop as if he had never left, and indeed, the months he had been away had not changed the castle one bit. His soldiers had already started unloading the bodies of their last campaign. Hector was not at his table, but instructing them on where to put whom, so had had not seen Adrian come in. He took advantage and snuck up on him, wrapping his arms around that trim waist and laying his chin on Hector's shoulder. Hector instantly leaned into the touch, completely ignoring the soldier he had been talking to. "Hello, my lovely," Adrian said into his hair. 

Hector, so well trained, nuzzled into his neck without hesitation. "Welcome home, Master." 

Adrian kissed his cheek, running his nails over his collarbone carelessly. "Finish this up. I want you ready and waiting for me before I get to my rooms." 

Hector didn't even have the shame to blush at the order, humming in obvious delight. "Yes, Master." 

***

Luckily for Hector, his father had kept him longer than anticipated. From his father's smirk, he suspected it to be on purpose. Despite his desires, he was the picture of patience, making sure every avenue of questioning was thoroughly explored before he left, so that no one had an excuse to come look for him. 

The halls were lively as he made his way from one end of the castle to the other. He even passed by Isaac, who had curled up in a quiet corner of the castle to read. The castle was always filled with activity nowadays, ever since Hector and Isaac had begun their work in earnest. When he was younger, the castle would stay in one area for months at a time, his father letting his turned children loose on the land before they moved on to the next region. Now it seemed they were packing up every few weeks. Sometimes Adrian missed getting used to the landscape outside his windows, but oftentimes, he was too busy to cling to such childish nostalgia. 

They were leading to a better tomorrow. 

Their rooms were on the brighter side of the castle. Adrian had no need to hide from the light, and Hector thrived in the warm sun so he left the curtains open. When he opened the door, Hector was right where Adrian wanted him. There was a long, plush couch laid out in front of the large windows that took up most of the wall. Hector was kneeling on the rug, facing away from the entrance. His arms were folded neatly into the small of his back, his knees spread wide so that Adrian would have a full show. He had taken the liberty of threading his corset piercing, or more likely had asked someone to help him. He wasn’t shy about these things anymore, and everyone in the castle knew better than to deny him requests. The crisscrossing lilac ribbon stood out well against his sun-kissed skin, pulling taunt as he breathed. 

He smirked as he made his way across the room, shedding layers of clothing as he went, leaving only his loose shirt and pants. He threw himself on the couch with the most fanfare he could muster, laying flat right in front of Hector. The man hadn't moved, but there was a small smile playing on his lips and he resolutely stared down at the floor. He pet Hector's hair idly as he watched the sun slowly creep over the horizon. 

Adrian looked down at him as he knelt. He looked up through his lashes, the dull silver framing the shining cyan underneath of his eyes. The years that he had been here had not dulled his palette. Adrian titled his chin up with his nails to watch Hector stretch to accommodate, all the lean muscles in his torso growing taunt and tempting. "Were you a good boy while I was gone?" he asked, making his voice light and uninterested. 

"Yes, Master," Hector said softly, his gaze steady and heartbeat even. Hector was such a terrible liar. underneath all his tricks and skills, he was a simple man, not meant for any political games and thinking around corners like Isaac. If one gave Hector the basic comforts of life, Hector would do anything to keep them. 

"You kept me up at night," Adrian said, and the look of shock was delicious. "The thought of you here, lying in bed, desperate, clawing at the sheets wanting to touch yourself so badly." Hector nodded eagerly, willing to play along with the fantasy. "I miss you so much when I'm away," he cooed, "I wish I could take you with me, but you are far too precious to risk on the front lines." 

Hector preened under the praise, rubbing his cheek into Adrian's palm. "I missed you, too."

Adrian smirked as he leaned back, pulling at the fastenings on his clothes. He took out his cock, already half hard at the site of his lovely pet. "Why don't you show me how much?"

Hector didn't have to be told twice. He dove forward, running his lips softly up and down his shaft, licking along the thick vein, mouthing at the head as it slowly rose in front of him. He sank down on it, swallowing it down to the base, making Adrian throw his head back. His blood sung as it rushed through him. It had taken a long time to get Hector used to his size, not to mention his pesky gag reflex. He had struggled at first, of course, but when he grew tired of being in unnecessary pain, he had been an excellent student. It seemed obvious now that Hector responded more to a reward system. It was for the best, Adrian had hated seeing those horrid red welts on his backside, and it made him so sulky and unreasonable. Now he took any opportunity to have access to Adrian's cock. 

Adrian tangled his fingers in those silver waves, fucking into his mouth without a care for Hector's comfort, but from the sounds of Hector's moans, he wasn't much troubled. Adrian could feel that he wasn't going to last long. He could see Hector trembling, his hips making little aborted motions as heat gathered at the base of Adrian's spine. He came down Hector's throat, holding his head down so his nose was smashed in his pubic hair. Hector's throat worked around him, his muscles shaking with the effort. A sharp, musky smell came to Adrian as he relaxed in the afterglow. He stared down at Hector in surprise. "Did you just come?" 

Hector flushed a deep red, his mouth hanging open as he recovered. He looked away sheepishly, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm sorry?" he said, clearly unsure if Adrian would be mad, but was still reeling from the the good feelings of a long overdue orgasm.  
Adrian found himself pulling Hector into his lap, kissing at his lips, tasting himself on Hector's tongue. The smells clinging to his pet were intoxicating, the clean scent of his hair, the perfume that Adrian had gotten him, the sharp musk of their come swirled around Adrian, a perfectly made concoction. He kept Hector there, his hands roaming over his body as both of them recovered. It didn’t take long for Adrian’s cock to rise up again, pressing against Hector’s stomach.

He pushed Hector away as he stood up, backing his pet toward the bed. Hector didn't even look behind him as he was practically flung onto the mattress face first. Adrian crawled over him, feeling more like a predator in this moment then he did when he went out hunting. Perhaps it was because the prey was so much more delectable. He pulled Hector up to his knees by the ribbon, Hector going easily to avoid the piercing being ripped out. He lined up his cock without care, feeling the slickness dribbling out of his hole. "What did you think of," he said, pushing into that velvety heat inch by inch, "when you had your fingers in your ass?" 

Hector groaned as he was filled, the cords on his neck standing out as his eyes rolled back. "You," he whined after a moment, "I wished it was your cock so badly." 

Something inside him preened at the words. He set a slow pace, pulling his hips back so that Hector felt every inch moving before slamming all the way back in. Hector looked so pretty spread out against the white sheets. It reminded Adrian of the occasions that he had taken his pet out on winter days, laid out on the snow, shivering so sweetly under him. The leaves here would be falling soon, and he was looking forward to a repeat of the experience. 

Hector moved smoothly into the thrusts, like his body was water under Adrian. He was loose and pliant as he plucked at his ribbon, moaning sweetly into the mattress. 

His hand crept slowly down the bed, his fingers slipping under him before Adrian snatched it up. "What do you think you're doing?" he snarled, his teeth snapping at Hector’s ear. 

"I'm sorry," Hector whined, not resisting or trying to pull away. 

Adrian sighed, slowing his pace until he was moving in and out of Hector's ass painfully slow. "You naughty boy," he said. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry," Hector repeated, turning his face so that Adrian could see one pleading eye. "I can't help it." 

"I know you can't," Adrian agreed. He reached over and grabbed the nearest candle, making sure it didn't go out. "But if I don't punish you, how will you learn?" It was a lie, and Hector probably knew it. Hell, it was entirely likely that Hector had done this on purpose. Even he knew that a perfect pet was a boring one. He nodded sweetly, seeing the candle come into view, he squirmed, massaging Adrian's cock as he got into position, tucking his face into the pillows and laying his hands underneath. Adrian didn't like damaging what was important, especially if his father would ask questions. 

The candle was wide enough that it had accumulated a substantial puddle around the flame. He swirled it around pensively, looking for the best place to start. He tipped the candle over and the first few drops landed on his shoulder blade. Hector screamed into the pillow, but tensed up so nicely, squeezing his cock like a vice. The wax was hot enough that it ran down his skin, but quickly cooled as it went, leaving long streaks of beautiful white, almost like feathers. He made sure that they didn't hit any of his piercings, or the ribbon, but it was hard to concentrate when all he wanted to do was splash it all over. He focused on the present to keep himself in control.

When the candle was out of wax he tossed it aside carelessly. Adrian leaned forward to get a better angle and started plowing into him with abandon. Hector arched up to meet him, not quite able to bend far enough to kiss him given the corset, but it did allow his cries to ring out in the room. He pushed into the thrusts, panting out moan after moan. Adrian was right on the edge again, fire coursing through his body as it was given time to grow higher and higher. "Beg for it," he growled.

"Ah, ah, please," Hector said, his voice high and breathy. "It feels so good, Master, I can't, Oh! I need your come, please..."

It was enough to push Adrian over. He roared as he came, his hips not stopping, making come leak out. Hector's insides fluttered, milking him for all he was worth. It was so intense that his muscles started spasming with it, coming with only his ass, something so rare Adrian didn't know what was happening at first. Hector kept moving underneath him, riding out his own orgasm, cock completely untouched. 

He slumped over Hector, pressing him into the mattress as he grew soft, tucking his chin over his shoulder so he could to stare at Hector's lax face. He could see that his pet was already drifting off, humming contentedly as his eyes drooped closed. He rolled over, pulling Hector out of their sticky mess. If he were any type of decent, he would take Hector to the bath and clean him up now, but he was definitely too tired to get out of bed, so he just positioned Hector how he wished, laying his head on his chest, his neck within easy reach if he decided he wanted a snack, and pet his hair until he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another part to this, maybe more than one.


End file.
